


【祁炀】戒指（h）

by ononatsuni



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M, 原著向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ononatsuni/pseuds/ononatsuni
Relationships: Qí Zuì/Yú Yáng, 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 85





	【祁炀】戒指（h）

关于戒指，于炀想了好久该怎么送出去。  
如果是送其他东西，于炀还不至于这么纠结，但戒指这个东西，本身就是带着深刻意味的，深刻到他光是把天鹅绒的小盒子从包装袋里取出来，拿在手上的时候，心跳就已经开始止不住地加快了。  
晚上的训练结束之后，于炀回宿舍迅速地洗了个澡，试图用冷水让自己冷静一点。半个小时之后，他紧紧攥着精致小袋子上做工精细的提绳，心跳如擂鼓地走向挂牌Drunk的那扇门。在门口站着的整整半分钟里，于炀的耳朵里几乎完全充斥着自己的心跳声，其他什么也听不见。他在心里飞速盘算着把礼物留在门口，等祁醉早上开门看见这一操作的可行性之后，还是觉得得亲手送出去才行，于是牙一咬，心一横，叩响了门。  
祁醉也刚洗完澡，正拿块毛巾敷衍地擦着头发，闻声把手上毛巾随手一丢，窜到门口打开了门。  
祁醉比于炀高那么一点，居高临下的视角让他把于炀金发掩着的微微泛粉的耳朵尖瞅了个正着，他斜斜倚在门上，看着于炀背在身后的双手，勾起嘴角。  
“这么晚了，于队是给我带了什么好东西吗？”  
于炀抬头看了他一眼，还没顾上说话，就马上火燎似的偏过了头。祁醉穿着宽松的睡衣，一排扣子只扣了仨，领口毫不掩饰地开着，露出锁骨四周一大片白皙的皮肤，于炀扛不住，只能委屈自己不看，但脑子里全是刚才那惊鸿一瞥，不由得小小干咽了一口。  
祁醉死死盯着他上下滚动的喉结，一股热血上头，直接伸手把人拽进了屋，门在两人身后发出“砰”的一声，走廊随后归于沉寂。  
于炀被祁醉卡在手臂间，后背抵着微凉的墙壁，脸上发烫，祁醉嘴角那一抹笑却愈发流氓起来，低声道：“嗯？什么好东西？”  
于炀深呼吸了几口，小心翼翼地从身后拿出那个小巧的袋子，递给祁醉。  
“你......可以现在打开看看。”  
“我觉得挺、挺适合你的，就买了，没提前告诉你。”  
“不知道你会不会喜欢。”  
祁醉耳朵里一句接一句地灌着于炀的软腔软调，用了十二分的精力才好不容易压下汹涌的冲动，深深地看了他一眼，掏出口袋里的小盒子，慢慢打开。  
宽面上镶的钻在灯下熠熠发光，点亮了祁醉的双眼。  
其实之前他不是没猜过于炀要拿那么多钱做什么，只是他实在是没想过他会拿去给自己买这个。祁醉自己成天里骚话前赴后继不带重样的，套路见了不知多少，但这一刻，他被这笨拙的浪漫狠狠地锥了心，一时竟说不出话来。

【HOG-Youth使用戒指击倒了HOG-Drunk】

于炀轻轻取出那枚戒指，握着祁醉的左手，小心翼翼、缓慢而虔诚地把它戴在了祁醉修长的无名指上。祁醉明面上依旧没说话，整个人内里却早已被于炀撩炸了，尤其是在看见于炀自己的左手上也戴着一模一样的一枚时，祁醉彻底放弃了做人。

他伸开五指，端详了几秒于炀给他戴上的戒指，深深望向于炀。  
“我很喜欢。”  
于炀闻言，没忍住飞速扬起的嘴角，语气里溢出藏不住的雀跃。  
“真的吗！你喜欢就好......”  
“那么，”祁醉出声打断了他，声音不知为何有些微嘶哑，“戴戒指的环节结束之后，是不是就该......”  
于炀抬头看他，眼神里闪过一丝茫然，还没等他想明白，祁醉已经狠狠地封上了他的唇。

两人站的位置本来就离床不远，祁醉拦腰一捞，几步之内便带着于炀到了床边，把还没反应过来的于炀放倒在柔软的被子上，俯身压了上去，毫不犹豫地开始攻城略地，攻势极其凶猛。于炀完全招架不住他如此具有侵略性的吻，齿间刚张开一道缝，便被祁醉长驱直入，叼走了舌头，偏偏祁醉又一手握着他的后脑勺，完全不让他有偏头逃离的机会。于炀的呼吸逐渐急促起来，双手抱紧了祁醉的脖子，艰难地回应着他的热烈。  
祁醉另一只手也没闲着，单手飞速解开了于炀睡衣上本就少得可怜的几颗扣子，摸上了他刚洗完澡，还带着沐浴露香味的光滑皮肤。祁醉的手热得发烫，于炀被他碰到的一瞬间不由得从鼻子里发出细小的一声闷哼。祁醉毫不拖泥带水地摸上于炀的胸口，微微抬头，让两人纠缠的唇错开一点缝隙，在于炀耳边低声道：  
“Youth，别再撩我了，我真的受不了了。”  
于炀“不”字还没出口，祁醉捏着他胸前一点的指尖猛地加了力，于是脱口而出的变成了一个暧昧的单音节感叹词。祁醉在他的下唇上不轻不重地咬了一口，手指划过他的腰线，按在了紧致而平坦的小腹上。于炀还没从刚才的深吻中恢复过来，胸口剧烈地起伏着，弥补着被祁醉掠夺的空气。  
祁醉就近在于炀的锁骨上印下一个深红的吻痕，曲起卡在于炀双腿间的一膝，故意使坏般地往上顶了一下，如愿以偿地听见了一声难以压抑的低喘。  
“队、队长......”  
祁醉看着于炀用小臂盖住了眼睛，耳根都红透了，脑子一动就起了坏主意，指腹摩挲着他的腰，装疯卖傻道。  
“嗯？”  
于炀知道他存心使坏，但也无计可施。祁醉低头，细碎的吻从他的小腹落到腰间，再到大腿，沿路点起一连串燥热的火苗，蔓延到了于炀的四肢百骸。他难耐地扭动了一下腰，祁醉见状，又不轻不重地往他跨间一顶，一股酥麻顺着于炀的脊背闪电般蹿上了头顶。  
都是血气方刚的年纪，于炀虽然平时很难能沉得住气，但也确实不是新时代的柳下惠，喜欢的人对自己连亲带摸的，换谁都忍不住。但他到底还是害臊，不像祁醉那么没皮没脸，什么话都能说得出来。  
祁醉见于炀脸色潮红，一副明明很想却又欲言又止的模样，喜欢的不得了，悬崖勒马地忍住了想立马把他拆吞入腹的冲动，只细致地摩挲着于炀大腿内侧光滑的皮肤，唇齿在他小腹四周游走。于炀本来平时就不太经得起祁醉逗弄，更别说今天这样折磨人的撩拨了，他周身早已烧起了一片燎原的火，却迟迟等不到一场痛快的甘霖。  
祁醉耳边都是于炀压抑的喘息，一声一声地冲击着他所剩无几的理智。他低头吻了一下于炀揪着床单，因用力而隐隐泛白的指节，一直在门口流连的右手挪了地，像是不经意般的擦过他湿润的顶端，轻轻地放下了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
于炀的喘息瞬间走了调，他闭上早已一片混沌的双眼，侧过头把自己的脸埋进旁边的被子里。  
“要......”  
祁醉俯身，滚烫的性器抵上了早已柔软得不成样子的入口。  
“要什么？”  
难耐的燥热在身体里喧嚣，汹涌地渴求一个发泄的出口，于炀攥紧了抓着床单的手指。  
“要你......进来。”  
祁醉这么撩拨于炀，其实完全是伤敌一千自损八百，自己也忍得格外辛苦，这下如愿以偿听到了想要的回答，低低笑了一声，然后便义无反顾地丢掉了最后一丝人性。

前期折磨得太久，于炀的身体早已被浴火彻彻底底地烧了个遍，祁醉几乎没受到什么阻碍，顺利地进入了柔软温热的甬道。肠壁分泌的液体是天然的润滑剂，祁醉一路势如破竹，直直到了底。于炀的空虚一下被撑满，口里溢出一声满足的呻吟。祁醉不等他有适应的机会，腰往前一挺，便一下接一下抽插起来，又狠又准。于炀的腰被祁醉紧紧握着，分毫退后不得，只得结结实实地把他的每一次进攻尽数承接下来。先前身体里叫嚣的欲望终于找到了倾泻口，从四面八方奔向身下那一块方寸之地，掀起了滔天的快意。  
于炀的双腿早已不觉间缠上了祁醉的腰，裸露的下身一览无余，更加方便了祁醉肆无忌惮地齐根没入。攻势过于猛烈，于炀完全没有多余的精力顾及其他，口里没了把关的，止不住的喘息决了堤，随着祁醉的动作七零八落地冲出来，碎了一地。  
“队长......慢、慢一点......”  
一滴汗顺着祁醉的鬓角滑落，刚好滴在了两人交合处。  
“乖......”  
于炀绝望地发现，祁醉完全没有要慢下来的意思。  
穴口被激烈的动作操弄得已经有些红肿，两人的身下早已是一片水光淋漓，鲜红的嫩肉在祁醉抽离时被带得翻出，顷刻间又连同性器狠狠插回体内。淫靡的水声和肉体碰撞的清脆声音在安静的房间里回荡，混合着两人紊乱的喘息，连空气都染上了无尽的暧昧。  
之前也做过不少次，祁醉早已摸清了于炀身体的每一个敏感点，他凭记忆试探着顶弄了一下肠道的某处，于炀不出意料地呛了一口，略带惊慌地攀上了祁醉的肩膀。祁醉眯起眼睛，微微低头，在于炀的耳边轻声道：  
“扶稳了。”  
于炀的指尖猛地收紧，几乎要掐进祁醉的肉里。敏感处被祁醉肆无忌惮地凶狠操弄，噬人血肉的快感如巨浪席卷而来，击溃了他所有的防线。已经无法思考，甚至失去了视觉和听觉，那一声声毫不克制的呻吟显得遥远，于炀已经分不清是不是从自己嘴里发出来的，他的眼前一片氤氲，什么也看不见，世界里只剩下从两人交合处汹涌而来的无边快感，咆哮着要把他吞个干净。  
祁醉白皙的手背悄悄爬上了狰狞的青筋，于炀破碎的呻吟，于炀充满情欲的潮红脸颊，于炀柔润紧致的肠道......哪一个都足以让他疯狂。过于激烈的刺激让于炀不自觉收缩，祁醉差点在他那狠狠一绞中丢盔弃甲。他勉强维持住心神，从紧咬的齿缝间挤出几个字。  
“宝贝儿，不要夹得那么紧......”  
奈何于炀已经几乎听不见外界的声音，丝毫没有放松的打算，反而越绞越紧。祁醉在心里骂了一句，不得不加了一份力，破开阻碍，沉身把自己送了进去。于炀柔软的肠道将他寸寸包裹，牢牢吸紧，祁醉的理智也逐渐接近崩溃的边缘。  
随着不断的操弄，两人的呼吸越来越急促紊乱。快感一层层累积，直逼承受的极限。  
“不行了......不、不行了......唔！”  
祁醉低头，把于炀的所有声音含进口里，伸手扒下肩头于炀紧绷的手背，按在他的耳边，十指相扣。于炀仿佛抓住救命稻草一般死死扣着他修长的五指，眼神几近涣散，眼眶泛红，睫毛还挂上了点点泪珠。祁醉温柔地吻去那一点晶莹，猛地按紧了他的手，随之而来的，是身下狂风骤雨般突然加快的冲撞。  
于炀被祁醉封了口，再大声的呻吟喊叫也被闷在唇舌之间，只能从鼻腔发出崩溃的闷哼。过度刺激下生理性的泪水瞬间糊了视野，顺着眼角涌出。快感海啸一般袭来，几乎剥夺了全部的感官。  
先前数不清的抽插下，两人都已经快到了承受的极限，随着祁醉最后一下齐根没入的冲撞，他和于炀一起被抛上了高高的云端，同时释放了出来。

把手脚瘫软的于炀清理干净塞进被子的时候，祁醉看了一下手机，已经快凌晨三点了。他关了灯，在于炀身边躺好，抬手掀起他被汗浸湿的刘海，轻轻吻了他的额头。于炀经他这一番折腾，又累又困，顺从地枕着他的手臂，往人怀里靠得更近了一些。祁醉实在对这么软的帝国狼犬没有分毫抵抗力，抬起于炀的下巴又是一吻，不过这次一改之前那股子侵略劲，极尽温柔缱绻，把人亲得晕头转向，齁成一滩糖水。  
“乖，睡吧。”  
于炀迷迷糊糊点了头，摸到祁醉的手，握紧了，才安心地躺好。  
“晚安。”

温润的月色从窗帘的缝隙中偷溜进来，在被子上躺成一条银线。黑暗里交缠的指节上，两枚一模一样的戒指在银线的中央闪着温柔的光。

文/夏二


End file.
